


Look At Us Both

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not in love with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Asexy April Fanwork Challenge on tumblr. No matter that it's May already.

He’s not in love with Sherlock Holmes.

He may bask in the glow of Sherlock’s brilliance, may be stupidly fond of his Byronic figure and rich baritone voice; that doesn’t change the fact he’s a straight man, and he’s fairly sure his friend is actually asexual.

The truth is that he’s the Sancho Panza to his Don Quixote, the Sam Gamgee to his Frodo Baggins; the saner half of a crime-fighting duo that’s secretly not over playing pirates and seeking adventures.

They’re not a couple in the ordinary sense of the word, and yet they’re far more than just friends.


End file.
